Some structural test assemblies use a large number of turnbuckles. These turnbuckles require adjustment while a test article such as a panel is under load. This presents a safety hazard. Typically the test operators adjust the turnbuckles by climbing into the test frame or reaching into the test frame with their hands while the article is under load. These loads can sometimes be 100,000 lbs. or more. The turnbuckles within the test assembly also create ergonomic difficulties. Because of the configuration of the test assembly and the large number of turnbuckles in a confined space, it is difficult to satisfactorily adjust each of the turnbuckles.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.